Immortal Love
by another.creative.lover
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "Why?" Sakura asked when he walked past her, her voice faltering."You don't need to know my reasons!" Sasuke snapped."You can't leave…Please…don't go..."


**Immortal Love**

A dark figure stood in the bedroom near a window of the Uchiha manor. Sasuke Uchiha stared at a picture of Team Kakashi, gloomily gazing at the pink-haired kunoichi in the middle of his best friend Naruto and himself. Sakura.

_I've made my decision. I can't turn back now._ Sasuke thought as he placed the picture faced-down, grabbing his purple backpack. _Not even for her_.

-----------------------------------------SaSuSaKu---------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelped as she jolted from her sleep, gasping for air. She remembered the nightmare vividly, seeing the raven-haired boy walk away into Orochimaru's cackling voice, never coming out again._ Maybe I'll clear my head if I take a stroll outside_, she thought, jumping out of bed. Grabbing her knapsack, she headed for the door. "Maybe it's not true. He won't leave. He won't," she muttered to herself as she walked through the silent village. The pink-haired girl thought about Sasuke and stopped walking. _"I'm an avenger," _she had heard him say in a flashback. _"I will stop at nothing to achieve my goal." _Her eyes widened. _"Not even for you." _ "He…" Sakura started to say. "He wouldn't." She spun on her heels. "He won't…" Standing there a few seconds longer, Sakura headed towards the gates. _Would he?_ She thought, picking up speed.

-----------------------------------------SaSuSaKu----------------------------------------------------

The raven-haired boy walked leisurely towards Konoha's gates, knowing he was in no rush. I mean, who would be awake at midnight at _this _village? Almost reaching the gates, he walked by the bench he and Sakura had spent so many memories. He could almost still see both of them sitting on that bench. In the distance, he swore he could see Sakura approaching him. "Wait…" he told himself, "that is Sakura!" The two stopped in their tracks, staring at each other. Sakura, staring at Sasuke with wide pools of green, and Sasuke, hiding everything successfully. His shock, his relief, and his love for her. Except the fact that he was leaving forever.

The poor pink-haired girl's eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered when she saw his backpack.

Sasuke dipped his head down so his long bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want to let her know that he was pained. _I guess I have to do this, _he thought. "Go home," he said bluntly and as coldly as he could, walking past her when he saw the first teardrop fall.

"Why?" Sakura asked when he walked past her, her voice faltering. "Why are you doing this?"

"……"

"Why won't you tell me anything—"

"You don't need to know my reasons!" Sasuke snapped.

"……!" Sakura, taken aback at his outburst, held back a cry of fury. Instead, she cried softly, "You can't leave…Please…don't go…" She muttered "I won't let you go…" between her tears. "If you will, then…take me with you…"

Sasuke had stopped in his tracks. _Take her with me? I can't…. She'll distract me from my goal….But I made my decision. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Sakura…_ The Uchiha boy pivoted halfway on his heels just so that his eyes met hers. He plastered on a fake, cold mask. "You really are annoying."

The pink-haired kunoichi stared at him through her tear-stained eyes. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried, "I…I love you so much!" Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "But…before you go…I want you to remember our song…"

Sasuke's eyes, closed shut at first, flew open. _Our song? What song? _His memory went back to when he and Sakura were in the very place they were right now. They were sitting on the bench, listening to an iPod when Sakura squealed, "Sasuke-kun, I love this song! Where'd you find it?"

Memory Sasuke smirked a little, a hint of a genuine smile playing on his lips. "Well," he said casually, "you told me that Evanescence was your favorite band, so I searched up some of their songs. 'My Immortal' was a big hit for an album so…" The memory ended and reality took its toll. Sasuke fought a smile tugging at his lips. He remembered that they learned the whole song, even making a duet for both of them. But it was a year ago. Sakura couldn't possibly remember the lyrics. But she did. And so did Sasuke.

Sakura stared at him sadly; her once glimmering emerald eyes pools of green. "Start it out, Sasuke…" She smiled a melancholy look. "Please."

Before Sasuke could protest, his lips already started:

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**Sakura: But if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**Both: These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years **

**But you still have**

**All of me…**

By this time, Sasuke had turned completely around to face Sakura. In every verse of the song, they both took a step closer to each other. Now they were holding each other. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder as he caressed her pink hair between his fingers, twisting and untwisting. Sakura rubbed his pale check with the back of her fingers. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "If you leave, I'll sing this song and make these lyrics come true," she threatened. Hurt rang from her voice. The song flowed from her lips

**Sakura: I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

She gazed at Sasuke's cold, angelic face. "I'll make those words true. I'll try to forget you if you don't come back—"

Sasuke silenced her. He gave her a hard, demanding kiss, crushing her lips with his. He held her steady under his firm hold when she trembled. Their lips separated when Sasuke pull his head back. "I promise you, Sakura," he replied genuinely to the dazed Haruno, "I'll come back for you." Sasuke continued their song, his voice lulling Sakura, laying in his arms, into sleep.

**Sasuke: When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears**

**When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears**

**Don't ever cry through all of these years**

**And you'll still have all… **he sang as he laid Sakura on the bench.

**Of me….**

After that, there was silence. The wind blew leaves across town. And Sakura laid alone and cold on the bench, tears rolling down her sleeping face. No sign of the Uchiha boy. Nothing of him. He was gone….

************ *

Sakura woke up on the bench. She slowly opened her eyes, just a crack. _Where am I? _She thought. Then her eyes bursted open. She gasped, sat up, and realized…. "SASUKE-KUN!!"


End file.
